Petualangan DC di OP
by Mayoraistoushirou
Summary: Gimana kalo Conan dkk terjebak di dunia One Piece? Kurang bisa bikin summary. Monggo menikmati...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aoyama–sensei dan Oda-sensei

Random : One Piece

Note : Geje dkk (kata-kata dari huruf G), OOC, OC (kalo ada), dan Miss Typo

* * *

><p><strong>Petualangan DC Di OP<strong>

Karangan Raissa The Author Geje's

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari yang cerah di Grand Line. Para anggota bajak mugiwara sedang melakukan aktivitas rutinnya. Ada trio bodoh yang lagi memainkan permainan geje mereka, arkeolog wanita yang lagi membaca buku setebal 24 inci, navigator berambut jingga yang lagi berkebun dibantu oleh koki berambut blonde, dan ada lumut busuk yang lagi 'kencan' sama barbel yang beratnya 1 ton. Semua terus berlangsung hingga..<p>

"Oi, di laut kayaknya ada orang deh." Beritahu lumut busuk yang ternyata bernama Roronoa Zoro, pemburu bajak laut yang sekarang sudah bergabung dengan bajak laut, kebetulan duduk di atas pagar dek menuju ke laut. Serentak semua berhenti dari kegiatan masing-masing, kecuali Robin. Tapi, tetap saja Robin memperhatikan setiap nakama-nya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Nami, navigator berambut jingga, mengambil teropong-'nya' agar dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"Nami, aku juga mau lihat." kata Luffy yang memanjangkan tangannya untuk mengambil teropong Nami.

..

BUAGH

..

"Tunggu giliranmu, kapten bodoh!" sergah Sanji sambil menendang ke arah Luffy.

"Mwaapf.." kata Luffy yang terkapar di atas lantai dek dengan mengenaskan.

"Hei, Alis keriting, aku ingin bir." kata Zoro sambil ngeleos ke dapur.

"Jangan panggil aku 'alis keriting' dan kau tak boleh mengambil bir di kulkas!" kesal Sanji.

"Apa katamu? Kau mau bertarung ya?" sinis Zoro sambil bersiap menyerang.

"Cih! Siapa takut dengan marimo sepertimu." bales Sanji sinis ke arah Zoro. Dia juga sudah bersiap menyerang.

"Dia anak kecil." seru Nami.

"Eh?" seru semua, kecuali Robin yang tetap membaca.

..

Hening

..

"Apa? Kita mesti menyelamatkannya!" sadar Chopper sambil bersiap akan menyebur. Emang berjiwa kecerpelaian (?).

"Eit, tunggu sebentar, Chopper. Kamu itu tak bisa berenang." ingat Usopp yang menahan agar Chopper tidak menceburkan diri.

"O iya ya. Aku lupa. Hehehe.." kata Chopper malu sendiri.

"Lho, apa itu? Jangan bilang itu.." seru Nami yang melihat dari teropongnya. Mau tau apa yang dilihatnya? Dia itu ngeliat orang berambut hijau berenang ke arah anak itu untuk menolongnya.

"Mana? Aku mau lihat!" kata Luffy akhirnya sembuh dari luka-lukanya tanpa diobati. Dia merebut teropong Nami. "ZORO!" teriak Luffy yang sedang melihat dari teropongnya.

"Hah, si Marimo sialan? Kukira dia mengambil bir di dapur." komen Sanji tenang. Sepertinya Sanji melupakan pertarungannya deh. Kita skip aja ya, cara Mugiwara menolong anak itu. Soalnya aku jadi bingung sendiri.

...

SKIP

...

* * *

><p>"Ng.." erangan memenuhi ruang UKK (Unit Kesehatan Kapal). Tanda seseorang yang di dalamnya sudah bangun. Anak itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah keluar untuk memastikan bahwa dia ada di atas kapal. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Soalnya dia kan detektif di tempat asalnya. Lalu, dia juga jago analisa.<p>

"AWAS!" teriak Luffy yang sedang berlari sembari membawa segunung daging. Karena tidak bisa ngerem, jadilah dia menabar anak kecil itu.

.

..

BRUKBUAGHCLETARBUMMOO *suara jatuh maksudnya*

..

.

"LUFFY, APA-APAAN SUARA BERISIK ITU?" tanya Nami ke tempat TKP sambil mengeluarkan tongkat dan aura yang mencekam.

"LUFFY, KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" tanya Chopper dan Usopp berbarengan dengan wajah khawatir.

"LUFFY, KEMBALIKAN DAGING YANG KAU CURI ITU!" teriak Sanji yang siap menendang Luffy kapanpun.

"Maaf. Namaku Monkey D. Luffy!" seru Luffy sambil menolong anak yang ditabraknya itu lalu berjabat tangan. Mengkacangin teman-temannya.

"Aku Conan Edogawa." bales anak itu agak canggung (bahkan sangat). Dia membalas menjabat tangan Luffy dengan perasaan takut karena merasakan aura yang menakutkan. Walau pun begitu, air mukanya tetap tenang.

"LUFFY!" seru para pendemo aka Nami, Sanji, Chopper, dan Usopp.

"Ya?" bales Luffy melongo dengan blo'on ke arah teman-temannya.

.

CLETAR

"JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN!" teriak Nami bagaikan mak lampir.

.

BUAGH

"JANGAN MENCURI DAGING!" amuk Sanji dengan ganasnya.

.

BUM

"DAN JANGAN KACANGIN ORANG!" marah Nami dan Sanji barengan. Setelah itu, Nami dan Sanji langsung ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

.

"Luffy, kau tak apa? Kita mesti memanggil dokter. Dokter! Dokter!" Chopper panic sambil mondar-mandir.

"Kan kamu dokternya, Chopper!" kesal Usopp setengah mati.

"O iya ya.." Chopper akhirnya membawa dan menyembuhkan Luffy yang terkapar akibat diamuk massa. Conan hanya bisa melongo dengan kejadian barusan. _Apa-apaan itu? Kalo aku kena, bisa mati deh aku... _batin Conan bergidik ngeri. Lalu, dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tetap saja air mukanya datar kayak triplek.

"Hei, kamu jangan bengong terus.." nasehat Usopp kepada Conan.

"Ah, ya, Kak.." sadar Conan. _Kok dia bisa tahu?_ batin Conan bertanya.

"Aku kapten Usopp. Aku bla bla bla.." kenal Usopp dengan kepedean tingkat akut serta gaya yang sangat geje. pengenalan yang saaaaangaaaaat panjang.

"Eh, ya.." gumam Conan sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah Usopp. Dia pun meninggalkan (dengan cara mengendap-endap) Usopp sendirian di sana.

"Lho, mana Conan?" tanya Usopp yang baru sadar kalo orang yang diajak ngobrolnya menghilang. _Mana tu anak? Jangan-jangan dia.. Hi!_ Batin Usopp merinding sendiri.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dari tempatnya, dia sampai ke dek kapal. Di sana dia melihat ada lelaki berambut hijau dan wanita berambut raven.<p>

"Ternyata sudah bangun ya.." seru Zoro yang menutup mata. Conan kaget, kok pemuda lumut itu bisa tahu keberadaannya? Padahal dia sudah berhati-hati, tepatnya mengendap-endap. Dengan cepat wajahnya berubah menjadi tenang.

"Fufufu.. Padahal lukamu bisa dibilang parah lho." Sambung Robin tetap membaca buku. _Hah? Luka? Ma-_ batin Conan belum selesai berucap.

"Kamu luka dalam. Kalo ingin tahu lebih lanjut, tanya saja kepada orang yang sedang tidur itu." jawab Robin seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak yang di depannya, Conan, sambil menunjuk Zoro.

"Terima kasih, Kak.."

"Robin. Nico Robin."

"Terima kasih, Kak Robin." kata Conan sambil melangkah ke arah pemuda berambut ijo itu.

"Sama-sama, Conan." gumam Robin melihat ke arah Conan. Robin ingin tau reaksi anak itu jika dia sudah mengetahui nama anak itu tanpa diberitahu oleh anak itu sendiri. Sesuai dugaannya.

Tep. Conan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berpikir, bagaimana Robin bisa mengetahui namanya. Aneh. Dia juga kaget (untuk yang kedua kalinya eh maksudnya ketiga). _Dari mana dia mengetahui namaku? Aku kan hanya memberi tahu hidung panjang itu? Ja-Tunggu.. Tadi aku samar-samar melihat telinga diantara pagar. Jangan-jangan.. Ah, tapi gak mungkin. Itu robot bikinannya kali._ batin Conan menganalisa. Setelah itu, dia meneruskan langkahnya. Langkahnya yang tertunda menuju pemuda ijo yang sedang tertidur sambil bersandar ke tiang kapal.

* * *

><p><strong>Semoga bisa dilanjutkan<strong>

* * *

><p>Rais: 'Yap! Akhirnya jadi juga aku ngeluarin nih ide yang mengganjal terus di pikiranku. Maaf ya kalo jelek..'<p>

Zoro: 'APA-APAAN ITU HAH? NAPA SEBUTAN SAIA JELEK SEKALI?' (ngejar-ngejar Au)

Rais: 'Masih untung tampil di fanfic ini.' (lari-lari menghindar dari Zoro)

Zoro: 'Cih!' (decak Zoro)

Luffy: 'Yosh! Review ini cerita ya..' (nyengir khasnya)

Conan: 'Mau kritik, saran, bahkan flame *kalo bisa jangan*, akan diterima.' (enyum coolnya)

Heiji: 'Heh, Au aneh, kapan saya muncul?' (nongol tiba-tiba)

Rais: 'Nanti di chap-chap selanjutnya..' (masih berlari dikejar Zoro)

Luffy dan Conan: 'HOI, NI FANFIC DAH DITUTUP TAU! DAH, SEMUA!' (ngeleos pergi)

Rais: 'TUNGGU! Aku mau nanya. Kalo misalnya kita lupa password di ffn, gimana cara kita masuk ke ffn tersebut?'

All Chara kecuali Rais, Conan, dan Luffy: 'Mana kutahu!'

Bet *suara mati lampu*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aoyama–sensei dan Oda-sensei

Random : One Piece

Note : Geje dkk (kata-kata dari huruf G), OOC, OC (kalo ada), dan Miss Typo

* * *

><p><strong>Petualangan Dc di OP<strong>

Karangan Raissa The Author geje's

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chap sebelumnya...

"Terima kasih, Kak Robin." kata Conan sambil melangkah ke arah pemuda berambut ijo itu.

"Sama-sama, Conan." gumam Robin melihat ke arah Conan. Robin ingin tau reaksi anak itu jika dia sudah mengetahui nama anak itu. Sesuai dugaannya.

Tep. Conan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berpikir, bagaimana Robin bisa mengetahui namanya. Aneh. Dia juga kaget (untuk yang kedua kalinya eh maksudnya ketiga). _Dari mana dia mengetahui namaku? Aku kan hanya memberi tahu hidung panjang itu? Tunggu.. Tadi aku sammar-samar melihat telinga diantara pagar. Jangan-jangan.. Ah, tapi gak mungkin. Itu robot bikinannya kali._ batin Conan menganalisa. Setelah itu, dia meneruskan langkahnya. Langkahnya yang tertunda menuju pemuda ijo yang sedang tertidur sambil bersandar ke tiang kapal.

.

* * *

><p>"Hei, aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi sewaktu pingsan? Lalu, siapa kalian? Dimana kita?" tanya Conan menuntut penjelasan.<p>

"Hm.." gumam Zoro sambil menutup mata. Dia masih di posisi tidurnya.

"Hei, jawab aku, Kakek hijau!" kesal Conan gak terima tak dihiraukan.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Zoro membuka sebelah matanya. Dia mengeluarkan aura mencekam karena dipanggil seperti itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Kakek hijau." jawab Conan tak gentar dengan aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan Zoro.

"Cih. Kau tanya saja kepada Nami. Aku mau tidur." bales Zoro mencari posisi enak untuk tidur.

"Huh! Mentang-mentang kakek-kakek, jadi butuh tidur.." celutuk Conan.

"Kau mau bertarung, Kacamata Boncel?" Zoro membuka sebelah matanya lalu mengambil pedangnya.

"Aku tak ingin bertarung. Aku hanya mau info kok. Repot bertarung sama kakek-kakek.." remeh temeh (bahasa apa itu?) Conan.

"What? Sialan, kacamata boncel! Hah... Baiklah kalo kau begitu inginnya." seru Zoro yang akhirnya menyerah.

"Ha? Yey!" kata Conan kegirangan dan segera berlari ke Zoro karena tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. _Ha! Aku menang dari orang ini. Skor imbang nih!_ batin Conan bersorak penuh kemenangan.

"Ok, kita mulai dari dimana kita.." kata Zoro sambil mendelik ke Conan. _Sialan ni anak. _batin Zoro kesal kuadrat.

"Kita ada di Grand Line. Lautan terganas di dunia. Lautan dibagi menjadi 4, yaitu : East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, dan South Blue . Grand Line adalah penyambung lautan (maap kalo penjelasannya salah)." jelas Zoro.

"Lalu, kalian siapa?" tanya Conan yang merasa infonya belum lengkap.

"Ka-" omongan Zoro terputus.

"Robin-cwan~~ Waktunya makan.." beritahu Sanji dengan gaya gejenya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan koki." kata Robin sambil memberikan senyum mautnya. Lalu berangkat menuju ruang makan.

"Heh, Marimo! Ayo, makan!" ajak Sanji kasar. Lalu pergi ke ruang makan.

"Cih, Alis Pelintir itu." gumam Zoro.

"Hoho.. Ternyata punya banyak julukan ya?" tanya (–ralat-) ejek Conan sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Iya. Banyak julukan tapi satu nama. Daripada kamu, lebih dari satu." Jawab (–ralat lagi-) bales ejek Zoro sambil tersenyum serupa. _Darimana dia tau namaku ada dua?_ batin Conan bertanya.

Oke, sekarang Conan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

.

..

KRYUUK

..

.

"Hei, makan yuk!" ajak Conan karena perutnya sudah panduan suara-ria (?).

"Ya." jawab Zoro. Mereka pun melangkah ke ruang makan.

* * *

><p>"Hwai, Zworo, Cwonan. Jwatah kalwian bolweh kwu ambwil?" tanya Luffy sambil memanjangkan tangannya. <em>Kok namaku jadi melenceng sih? Lalu, kenapa tangannya bisa MELAR!<em> batin Conan sweatdrop.

.

..

BUAGH

..

.

"Jangan mengambil jatah orang lain, Kapten sarap!" seru Sanji sambil menendang kepala Luffy. Waktu menendangnya saat Luffy nyaris mengambil makanan jatah Zoro dan Conan.

"Mwaap.."

"Hai, Conan. Kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Nami sambil menatap Conan.

"Ya." jawab Conan singkat. _Daritadi kale..._ batinnya sweatdrop kuadrat.

"Ayo, makan! Setelah itu, kau harus istirahat. Tubuhmu masih lemah." beritahu cerpelai *DUAG* alias rusa kutub. _Huwa! Sejak kapan cerpelai bisa ngomong? _komentar batin Conan. Conan bisa (–bahkan-) selalu sweatdrop dan jawdrop di kapal anggota Mugiwara.

* * *

><p>...<p>

5 menit setelah bercerita...

...

"Jadi tanganmu bisa melar, anggota badannya bisa tumbuh dimana pun, dan cerpelai itu bisa ngomong karena kalian memakan buah setan?" tanya Conan sambil mengingatnya di otak.

"Hei, aku ini RUSA KUTUB! Bukan CERPELAI!" teriak Chopper kesal karena dianggap cerpelai. Lalu, badannya berubah menjadi besar.

"Eh? Iya.." Conan sweatdrop (–lagi-). _Tempat ini aneh. Aku pengen pulang.._ batin Conana merana.

"Lalu, kalian di sini untuk mencari harta karun One Piece?" tanya Conan lagi.

"Ya." jawab anggota Mugiwara (-terutama Luffy-).

"Kalian tau letak One Piece?" tanya Conan.

"Katanya sih, ada di ujung Grand Line." jawab Nami semangat.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan terus, Kacamata cebol!" seru Zoro sambil minum sake 'curian'-nya. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa Sanji tidak marah? Biasanya kan marah-marah mulu. Jangan-jangan..*BUAGH*

"Sekarang, ceritakan kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini!" seru Luffy dengan semangat '45-nya.

"Hn" jawab (–yang sebenernya gak bisa dibilang jawaban-) Conan.

"Jadi begini ceritanya.." mulai Conan.

* * *

><p><strong>Semoga berlanjut<strong>

* * *

><p>Sanji: 'Lu ngira apa waktu saya gak marah sama Marimo di sana?' marah\

Rais: 'Hehehe... Ya-ha! Akhirnya saya mengupdet ni fanfic. Maaf lama dan lebih sedikit dari yang chapter 1, abis..' /bobo\

Conan: 'Yah, malah tidur!' /nunjuk Author\

Luffy; 'Shishishi.. Saatnya bales review.' /semangat\

Sanji: 'Yap! Untuk **L-ThE-MyStEriOuS**. Thanks ya sudah mereview ni fanfic.' /sok cool\

Ace: 'Buat **NekoLover-Nyan**. Thanks ya sudah mereview ni fanfic.' /senyum\

Sanji: 'Enaknya kau, Ace. Bisa dapat yang perempuan.. Mana aku dikacangin sama author bodoh itu. *#$#!' /merana dan menyesali nasib\

Ace: 'Yohoho.. berarti saya hebat!' /pede\

Luffy: 'Ace, kenapa ketawamu jadi kayak Brook? Nge-fans?' /nunjuk Brook\

Brook: 'Yohoho..' /keketawaan geje\

Ace: 'WHAT? Ogah saya!' /pergi\

Hiruma: 'Kekeke... Author sialan itu minta direview. REVIEW! YA-HAA~~' /nyasar\

CLS (Conan, Luffy, dan Sanji): /bingung\

Review Pliss

V

V


End file.
